Preguntas vergonzosas, respuestas estúpidas y retos para retazados
by XimeTheKiller y EyelessAlbert
Summary: Albert: Se nos ocurrió la idea de que ustedes nos pusieran retos el día que a Xime le pusieron un reto sus amigos Kaled y Diego en la escuela Yo: espero que ustedes no nos pongan retos tan torpes como el que me pusieron ami ese par de subnormales Albert: Pero si te veías hermosa con ese tu-tu Yo: cállate Albert
1. Chapter 1

Wazza que pasoa?

Yo: Yo y mis presentaciones super originales

Albert: Enserio no se te ocurrio nada

Yo: Nopiti

Albert: Tienes suerte de que siga en esta camilla

Yo: Callaos... eso no es por lo que estamos aqui... Bueno chicos y chicas lo que pasa esque pues Albert y yo decidimos que nos hagan preguntas a nosotros (a nosotros nosotros osea los escritores) y nosotros responderemos de la manera mas seria posible *cara seria*... A quien puta engaño vamos a responder de la manera mas pelotuda del mundo

Albert: Tambien pueden hacernos retos que tenemos que cumplir

Yo: Y si no los cumplimos ustedes nos ponen castigos

Albert: Y que les valga mierda como sean las preguntas pueden ser las mas incomodas y o las mas retarders del mundo

Yo: Es igual para los retos desde leves hasta extremos jejejejejejejejeje

Albert: Bueno sin mas que decir

Yo: Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2: Pregunts y retos edicion 1

Yo: Wazza que pasoa? Aquí estamos con los retos y las preguntas que nos pusieron y ai retos que están pero de puta madre

Albert: *sonrojado 100000000* enserio los vamos a hacer

Yo: *sonrojada nivel cabello de Laney* al pie de la letra, todos y cada uno

Albert: Mejor empezamos con esto

Yo: Vale,

Bere-grojfan55 dice: Si pudieran ir a cualquier lugar del mundo y también cualquier tiempo, donde elegirían estar?

Yo: a cualquier parte del mundo…. *pensativa*

Albert: *pensativo* estás pensando lo mismo que yo verdad *sonríe*

Yo: claro que si *sonrio*

Albert y yo: nos vamos a…. THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER!

Yo: ai puta ese sería nuestro sueño hecho realidad

Albert: y nos quedamos ai 2 semanas

Yo: pero no podemos ir todavía

Albert: solo faltan 2 años Xime

Yo: lo sé, lo se

Albert: Siguiente!

grojband superluv dice: COMPITAN LOS DOS EN UNA COMPETENCIA DE ...COCINA! SI NO PUEDEN COCINAR EL PEOR GANA

Yo: SI, SI, SI! ALGO QUE SI QUIERO HACER!

Albert: pero sabes que no se cocinar

Yo: *lo abrazo de los hombros* ya lo se, pero supongo que no te puedo ayudar mi Albert bonito precioso adorado

Albert: *sonrojado* mejor vamos a cocinar

*En la cocina*

Yo: *con un gorro de chef con dibujitos de cupcakes* VAMOS A ELLO!

Albert: *con un gorro de chef con dibujitos de dulces* Pues ya que

*Una hora después*

La cocina está hecha un desastre con huevos por allí, chocolate por allá, y harina por todos lados

Yo: *con una bandeja rosa en la mano* Listo?

Albert: *con otra bandeja azul en la mano* Listo!

Yo: *levanto la tapa de la bandeja* Cupcakes a la Ximena, con pan de chocolate, relleno de mermelada, nata de colores y sabores, el rojo es cereza, el naranja es mandarina, el amarillo es plátano, el verde es manzana, el azul es mora, el morado es zarzamora y el rosa es frambuesa

Albert: *levanta la tapa de su bandeja* Waffles Alberto, De vainilla la masa con zarzamora por dentro, frambuesas, fresas y moras por encima con salsa de cereza encima… no se me ocurrió nada más original

Yo: ai Albert están para morirse *babeo*

Albert: pero tus cupcakes están mejor, cada color tiene un diferente sabor

Yo: un empate? *lo abrazo*

Albert: *me abraza* Empate, Siguiente!

MAYTHEKILLER03 dice: creppypasta favorito?  
comida favorita?  
pareja de grojband favorita?  
y  
si fueras un personaje de grojband ¿quien serias?

Yo: mi creepypasta (lo escribiste mal jejejeje XD) favorito es Jeff the Killer

Albert: el mio es Eyeless Jack

Yo: mi comida favorita

Albert: a las 3?

Yo: one… two… three

Albert y yo: La pizza!

Yo: pareja de Grojband favorita? la mía es la de Carrie x Lenny

Albert: la mía es Mina x Nick

Yo: Si fuera un personaje de Grojband seria Kim, 1 porque adoro el teclado, 2 soy súper fanática de los experimentos y 3 sus lentes me encantan

Albert: Yo seria Corey

Yo: y eso?

Albert: pues 1 me encanta tocar guitarra, 2 mi Bff es una chica, 3 soy genial como líder

Yo: ese es mi chico

Albert: Siguiente!

Guest dice: Besense en la boca  
Xime ¿te gusta larry?  
Albert, eres algo de ximeOWO  
Busquen un pandicornio y cabalgenlo viendo una manada de ponys salvajes cabalgando por la llanura

Yo: *sonrojada* el primero lo hacemos hasta el final

Albert: *sonrojado* mejor si

Yo: gustarme Lenny… *nerviosa* No, no, no, hasta crees, si es lindo, con ese cabello rojo y sus hermosos ojos… ai dijo No claro que no

Albert: *celoso* si llego a ver a Lenny le parto todo lo que se llama cara

Yo: tranquilo Albert

Albert: Pues de Xime soy su Bff, su M.A.P.S, su mejor amigo en toda la historia y etc

Yo: eres lo mejor que me ha pasado eso es lo que eres

Albert: un pandicornio?

Yo: que suerte mi prima me regalo uno ayer

Albert: pe…pe… pero que cojones

Yo: *monto mi pandicornio* tú solo sube

Albert: *monta el pandicornio*

Yo: arre Estefan *comienza a correr* *nos lleva a una llanura* mira una manada de ponies arcoíris

Albert: esto se puso raro

Yo: lo sé, lo se *el pandicornio regresa y lo dejo alado de mi cama*

Albert: bueno vamos con lo ultimo

Yo: solo apurate *sonrojada*

Albert: *me besa en los labios* *sonrojado* Siguiente!

alison dice:

Para xime y albert:que edad tienen los dos? .desde cuando se conocen ,si es interesante cuenten como se conociero?  
Reto:-diganse ambos cara a cara de quien estan colados(enamorados),con la pura verdad sino se tragaran mil agujas ...jajajajjajajjja...  
-Dense un beso en los labios ,mientras q los demas estan grabandolos  
Para laney y corey:una prueba de confianza cada uno se dejara caer y el otro tiene q atraparlo ,pero este se caera a una altura de 4metros jajajjajjajajja...  
Para todas las chicas  
Reto:bailen el toto ,mientras los chicos pueden verlos, sino saben como bailarlo busquen en youtube y miren y agan lo mismo q esta haciendo la q baila  
Para todos :agan q star butterfly consiga una cita con marco diaz(estos personajes pertenecen a star vs las fuerzas del mal) y cuenten la expresion de star despues de recibir la noticia... sino cumplen con esto se tragaran 10000000000000 agujas incendiadas mientras caminan por rocas incendiadas jajjajjajjajjajajjajjaj...  
Hablo encerio ...vayayyaya y esto es para ti Albert jajajaaaa...

Yo: esto es un horror pero tenemos que

Albert: pues vamos

Yo: los 2 acabamos de cumplir 13 este año y el siguiente cumplimos catorce

Albert: pues nos conocemos desde los 3 años aunque si se trata de mejores amigos desde los 5

Yo: y pues nos conocimos en un parque mi mama me llevo un día y pues me puse a jugar en los columpios pero como el santísimo destino quiso era muy bajita para alcanzar el suelo y por ende no me podía columpiar, entonces llego Albert

Albert: y por intuición me puse a empujar a esa niñita y después de un rato ella comenzó a reír

Yo: lo sé, lo sé es la típica historia pero así nos conocimos

Albert: nunca pensé que esa pequeña niña seria mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo

Yo: Pues yo menos, nunca pensé que el niñito que empujaba en los columpios terminaría siendo lo mejor que me paso

Albert: *sonríe* Mejores amigos?

Yo: *le devuelvo la sonrisa* 4ever

Albert: *nervioso* momento, momento, momento, como que a la cara?!

Yo: no puedo, simplemente no puedo, además Albert ya lo sabe

Albert: cierto se me sus enamoramientos de memoria y ella se sabe los mios

Yo: asi que no tiene sentido

Albert y yo: *da muño*

Yo: Porque carajos todo el mundo quiere que Albert y yo nos demos un beso en los labios!, ES MI MEJOR AMIGO CARAMBA!

Albert: *sonrojado* Que sea rápido como el anterior

Yo: pero 2 en un día no es natural y aparte nos tienen que grabar

Albert: enserio?

Yo: enserio, MONICA, REGINA, JOSELIN, SCARLET, CRISTI! Que venga aca porfis!

Mis amigas: que quieres?

Yo: verán se acuerdan que le dije que mis lectores nos iban a poner retos a mí y Albert

Regina: que quieres que hagamos

Yo: necesito que graben como me beso con Albert

Scarlett (para aclarar a ella le gusta MI Albert): No, ni soñando, jamás

Yo: pues lárgate de aquí, las demás si lo van a hacer no?

Todas – Scarlett : Claro

Scarlett: te odio *se va*

Cristina: Rapido ya bésense

Joselin: soy la única que ha esperado esto desde hace años

Monica: No, no lo eres

Yo: como que los has estado esperando

Joselin: pues obio se nota que ustedes dos se gustan

Albert: *sonrojado* cállate

Regina: ya ándale ya bésense

Yo: Albert… agh solo hazlo quieres

Albert: de acuerdo de acuerdo *me besa*

Yo: lo grabaron verdad?

Cristina: sipiti, se vio bien bonito

Yo: *sonrojada* callaos y largo de aquí

Mis amigas: chaito

Albert: una cosita que aclarar alison

Yo: los retos y las preguntas son para mi y para Albert… osea que no se incluye a los personajes que grojband

Albert: pronto haremos preguntas y retos para ellos

Yo: pero… si puedo cumplir que Marco y Star salgan (adoro Star vs las fuerzas del mal) MARCO DIAZ VEN ACA!

Marco: que quieres? *miles de fangirls lloran, gritan y mueren*

Yo: Marco tienes que pedirle una cita a star

Marco: Que?! No puedo *sonrojado* sabes lo que siento por ella

Yo: precisamente por eso tienes que pedirle una cita

Marco: y yo haría eso por?

Yo: 1 ambos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta star, 2 que le pidas una cita es un reto que me pusieron, 3 si no lo haces voy a converser a Tom de que se la vuelva a invitar y 4 yo te di la receta de los nachos

Marco: tu ganas… Lo hare

Yo: ese es mi Diaz, Star Butterfly! Ven aquí por favor!

Star: *sonriente* siiiii?

Yo: Ai Star quien la quiere?

Star: tu!

Yo: ya, ya, mucho amorsh, te llame porque Marco te quiere decir algo

Star: enserio Marco?

Marco: pues si… Star te quería preguntar si…

Star: sí que cosa Marco?

Marco: *nervioso* quieres salir conmigo?

Star: *sonrojada* como en una cita?

Marco: de hecho te estoy pidiendo una cita

Star: *sonrojada nivel 10000000000000000 con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa como si su madre le dijera que se volverá reina de Mewni* Claro Marco

Marco: enserio?

Star: por supuesto, tener una cita contigo será divertido *Ludo aparece*

Ludo: Star Butterfly vengo por tu varita y esta vez no fracasare

Star: me permites tantito Xime?

Yo: claro Star

Star: Gracias *pelean con Ludo*

Yo: y mientras Star y Marco pelean con Ludo

Albert: nosotros nos despedimos

Yo: que dejen más retos y preguntas!

Albert: más emocionantes y más vergonzosas

Yo: bueno sin más que decir

Albert: Bye, bye


	3. Chapter 3: Pregunts y retos edicion 2

Yo: Wazza que pasoa?

Albert: Estamos aquí con la segundo edición de retos y preguntas

Yo: y hay algunos que no vamos a hacer por ciertas razones y porque ya simplemente estoy harta

Albert: no les vas a contar ya sabes que verdad?

Yo: si tu no lo autorizas no

Albert: *suspira* gracias

Yo: denada

Albert: Primera pregunta!

MAYTHEKILLER dice: lo se soy pésima escribiendo crepypasta (otra vez :P)  
bueno como sea ...PREGUNTA! :D  
youtuber favorito  
son otakus? si lo son anime/manga favorito?  
canción favorita  
postre favorita :3  
y  
peli favorita?

Yo: jejejejjejeje creo que lo hiciste atencional, pues no cuenta como youtuber pero yo amo a ¡Towngameplay pero como él es por decir gamer (porque también sube uno que otro blog), asi que mi youtuber favorito es Rubius jejejeje jejeje,

Albert: Willirex y Veguetta777

Yo: pues sí, si lees nuestra descripción nosotros amamos el anime

Albert: nuestro anime favorito es Shingeki No Kyojin y Naruto

Yo: y nuestro manga pues no podemos decir cual pues todos son gustan

Albert: pues nuestra cancion favorita es lullaby for a princess

Yo: pero individualmente mi favorita es Viento y Cielo Alcanzar de Yuridia

Albert: la mía es darte un beso de príncipe Royce

Yo: mi postre favorito son las galletas de chispas de chocolate

Albert: el mío las galletas y la lasaña de chocolate

Yo: The Nightmare Before Christmas (algo así era) y Harry Potter y el Caliz De Fuego

Albert: Como Entrenar a tu Dragon y si también Harry Potter y el Caliz De Fuego

Yo: la verdad es la única de las películas que hasta ahora nos ha entretenido

Albert: los que no saben ya estamos en el 6 ósea al misterio del príncipe, Siguiente!

Cristy221 dice: RETO:los dos jueguen el juego del pocky

Yo: simple y sencillamente no Albert y yo no vamos a volver a hacer retos de besos o responder preguntas de más que amistad enserio esto ya es suficiente, Albert es mi AMIGO EL NO ME GUSTA!, enserio me gustaría decirles porque no vamos a seguir haciendo esto pero… Albert no puede decirles

Albert: es algo muy personal, Siguiente!

grojbansuperluv dice: nada de besos (Yo: gracias) por los quiero a los dos (Albert y yo: también te queremos!) y lo siento Albert por tu enfermedad (Albert: tener dengue es horrible te inyectan suero y sangre y sientes que vas a morir y por poco muero, Yo: no me lo recuerdes, Albert: sorry, enserio no se lo deseo a nadie) preguntas:  
les gusta lean on?  
albert a quien quieres como una hermana?  
xime te gustaria ser una celebridad?

retos:D  
albert ...ve a la pizeria de fnaf y...hazle una broma a los animatronicos solo tu sin xime sin  
nadie mas y como prueba tomales una foto suerte :D  
xime consigue una pasarela de vestidos y albert y sus amigis y nosotros iremos a la pasarela pero estaremos en primera fila :)  
albert me copias oknop xD quiero que...*suspenso maximo al 100000000000 lechugas de albert * te vistas de ...sony jhon more :) y busques a skrilex osea sony jhon more y ustedes dos van ir con el rubis a ser un video con lanita y el celoso de luzu

Yo: Pues depende de que Lean On, porque si es la cantante pues más o menos

Albert: pues a mi Xime a quien más?, ella es lo mejor que me paso

Yo: depende si soy una celebridad por películas o por ser cantante no me gustaría, pero si soy celebridad por ser youtuber si si soy celebridad así

Albert: *tartamudea* a..a..a la-la la pi-pi-zeri-ri-ri-ria de- de- de fre-fre-fred-be-be-ar?

Yo: ash tranquilo Albert no es para tanto

Albert: eso dirias tu si no te pusieran gastarles una broma

Yo: vamos *subo a mi moto-pandicornio* yo te llevo

Albert: *sube a la moto-pandicornio* Pero si los animatronics me matan... juras enterarme bajo el árbol que prometiste?

Yo: *prendo la moto* lo juro *lo llevo a la puerta de la pizzería* Suerte Albert!

Albert: bien aquí voy *entra en la pizzería y se esconde en la sala de seguridad hasta que los animatronics comienzan a deambular* ai dioses, ai dioses *prepara la broma* que miedo, que miedo, dios que foxy no desmorone la cara

Foxy: ai otro dia, otro intento de atrapar al guarda

Bonnie: Foxy estas ocupado?

Foxy: No como que ya me canse de intentar atrapar a ese guarda, porque la pregunta?

Chica: Porque Freddy quiere hablar con nosotros en el escenario

Foxy: salgo en un momento si?

Bonnie: Apurate Foxy lindo (Albert: "pensando" valla si Xime estuviera aquí le sangraría la nariz solo con esas palabras, para aclarar a Xime ya le empezó a gustar el Foxy x Bonnie)

Foxy: Callaos Bonnie-precioso

Chica: ai que gays *se va al escenario* *Foxy y Bonnie la siguen* que pasa Freddy?

Freddy: pues verán *insertar explicación más increíblemente aburrida aquí*

Albert: *en el techo todo nervioso* si puedo, si puedo *tira de una cuerda y los animatronics se llevan de pintura color pastel, brillantina y flores* JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA! *Se cae de donde esta* DEVERIAN HABER VISTO SUS CARAS! *muere de risa*

Los animatronics: *se miran si y comienzan a reir como locos

Chica: jijiji admito que fue una buena broma

Freddy: cómo te llamas pequeño bromista?

Albert: mi nombre es Alberto, pero todos me llaman Albert

Foxy: Bien Albert, fue una broma muy bien planeada

Albert: una foto si? *saca su cámara*

Bonnie: claro porque no? *se toman la foto con Albert*

Albert: Gracias nos vemos después *sale de la pizzería*

Yo: como te fue?

Albert: fue más sencillo de lo creí

Yo: te lo dije, los animatronics no son tan malos

Albert: *sube a la moto-pandicornio* si, si, vamos a casa ok?

Yo: *me subo a mi moto-pandicornio* claro

*De regreso en casa*

Yo: una pasarela!? ODIO LAS PASARELAS!, pero si yo diseño los vestidos estará bien, MONICA!

Mónica: si?

Yo: traime toda la tela morada, verde, roja, blanca, negra y azul que consigas

Mónica: ya voy *me trae las telas en menos de 3 minutos* aquí tienes

Yo: gracias *tomo las telas* MANOS A LA OBRA!

*4 horas después*

Yo: *con el cabello enredado, la ropa con trozos de tela y llena de hilos, la cara toda sucia, una cinta métrica alrededor de mi cuello y unos lentes de lectura rojos (como los de Scott)* Bueno termine, Cristi terminaste con la pasarela?

Cristi: Si, con la pista negra y las luces moradas como pediste

Yo: gracias

Superluv (te diré así vale?): Bueno empecemos con esto *Ella, mis amigas, mis amigos y Albert se sientan en primera fila* *los demás en las filas de atrás*

Joselyn: Damas y caballeros les presentamos la línea llamada "grandes sueños" de la mejor y más joven diseñadora de moda en toda la jodida historia! Ximena Poot Alvarado!

Modelo 1: vestido corto, con escote en v, azul con rosas negras en las orillas, acompañado de un chaleco azul brillante y zapatos de tacón numero 7 plateados

Modelo 2: vestido largo, holgado, de manga larga, rojo con rayas verdes en las mangas (al estilo puppet), calaveritas rojas en las orillas y zapatos tenis converse rojos con agujetas verdes

Modelo 3: vestido corto adelante, largo atrás, la falda color morado y la blusa blanca, zapatillas de tacón 2 beige

Modelo 4: vestido largo de animal print de leopardo azul con las manchas rojas, zapatos negros

Modelo 5: vestido cortó rojo con cuadros verdes, zapatos blancos y chaleco negro

Joselyn: y eso concluye esta presentación, gracias buenas noches!

Yo: déjame llamar a rubuis plis *saco mi celular y marco el numero* (nota: ME CONSEGUI UNA FUNDA CON UN BOLETO DE PLATAFORMA 9 ¾!)

Rubius (el mismo maravilloso y precioso rubius): Xime! Mi única fanática en la confió lo suficiente como para darle mi número que paso?

Yo: Buenas rubius, estas disponible hoy para un video?

Rubius: ssss Xime me gustaría pero hoy no puedo

Yo: que pasa?

Rubius: promete no decir nada

Yo: prometido

Rubius: Tengo una cita con mangel *sonrojado*

Yo: salseo, salseo!

Rubius: callaos Xime!

Yo: bueno será para la próxima, suerte con tu cita *cuelgo* Bueno será para la próxima, rubius tiene una cita con mangel pero lo que no sabe es que yo le dije a mangel que le pidiera una cita a rubius, fans de Rubelangel denme cinco!

Albert: Siguiente!

alison dice: XIME:¿alguna vez te has enamorado de Albert ? (se sincera y dilo)  
ALBERT:¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de xime?(lo mismo se honesto con lo vayas a decir,y con la verdad)  
RETO:quiero que Xime me consiga una cita con Albert (para conocerlo mejor)  
RETO: ALBERT quiero que coquetees con Xime  
Reto:ambos dense un beso en los labios ,pero que dure 1 minuto y digan que sintieron despues del beso(con pura honestidad y verdad)  
XIME Y ALBERT:¿en que ciudad viven los dos?  
*me gustaria ser su amiga ¿que piensan de ello?  
XIME Y ALBERT:EL reto que les dejo alguien que se besen ¿ese fue su primer beso?(si no es asi digan cuando,donde,con quien y como)  
xime y albert:todo estos retos y preguntas que los lectores han dejado para ustedes ,como yo,los estan cumpliendo en la vida real o solo lo escriben y responden todo lo que hemos dicho o nos gustaria oir ?(ESTO CONTESTENLO DE FORMA HONESTA ,Y DIGAN LA VERDAD,Y NO LO QUE QUIERO ESCUCHAR)...  
...

Yo: *seria* primera: no

Albert: *serio* igual: no

Yo: Albert que dices de una cita con alison

Albert: no gracias, no salgo con chicas por una razón personal, Xime es la única con la que salgo

Yo: de hecho

Albert: no, simplemente no, no voy a coquetear con Xime

Yo: dijimos que no haríamos retos de besos o nada de eso Albert ya sufrió lo suficiente

Albert: vivimos en Cancun y con lo de ser nuestra amiga eres la que más retos de mala intención no has puesto así que no creo que sea necesario

Yo: no, mi primer beso fue con un niño llamado Emilio y fue culpa de un chocolate

Albert: el mío fue con una niña llamada Abril y ella me robo el beso

Yo: los retos y preguntas que nos ponen los hacemos al pie de la letra

Albert: Bueno chicos y chicas aquí se queda la edición tres para aclarar si no nos quieren ver molestos como lo estamos ahorita NO nos pongan retos o preguntas que sean más de amistad entre Xime y yo, no queremos hacerlos por una razón completamente personal y sé que si se los dijo probablemente algunas personas se llegen a burlar

Yo: Albert tranquilo no creo que ellos vallan a burlarse nuestros lectores nos quieren

Albert: sé que nos quieren pero mucha gente que creí que no se burlaría si lo hiso

Yo: tranquilo me encargare de que nunca vuelva a pasar

Albert: eres increíble Xime

Yo: gracias, bueno sin más que decir

Albert: Bye bye


End file.
